


Rotation

by Choiyoungjaeshi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiyoungjaeshi/pseuds/Choiyoungjaeshi
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebeom.Still dont know how to clarify their true feelings.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Cold tone and gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am back. 
> 
> I am still plotting though. 
> 
> But I cant wait, so I uploaded it. 
> 
> I am trying my best. 
> 
> Please support me 🥰

Third person POV

The concert ended. As they went to the fitting room, youngjae walked straight to the couch. His sweaty body made him more uncomfortable, he decided to rest while his sweat gone.

The other members are still outside and maybe took some photos. Youngjae was not in the mood as his head felt like spun from the beginning. 

He decided to lay down while closing his eyes. He dont know when he fell asleep. He opened his eyes, as he felt the cold hand on his cheek. Greeting the eyes of Jackson. 

"Lets go. If not you need to take a taxi" jackson joked.

"huh, wait my things. I need to take them" youngjae replied. 

"Its okay, jaebeom hyung has take it. Now lets go" 

"Okay"

Youngjae checked the room once again, checking if anything left. He bid the staff and went to the car with jackson. As he sat in the car, he fell asleep again. He felt tired. Not like usual tired but very tired. 

*

His shoulder was shook. Youngjae opened his eyes and met jaebeom's eyes. 

"Hey, are you still keep going to sleep here? Come on". Cold tone. 

Youngjae's bag was on jaebeom's shoulder. He followed the other members and step into the elevator. Bambam, yugyeom and jackson joked around while in the elevator. Mark and jinyoung having the conversation between them that Youngjae doesnt even know the content. And he stared the back of jaebeom's. Still dont know the cause of the cold tone just now. 

Each of the member goes to their rooms, except yugyeom. Sharing his room with mark. Each of them bid good night. 

"Jaebeom hyung, my bag."

His gaze was cold. The bag passed and youngjae decided to go to his room. He tired. And everyone tired too. As he swipe his lock, he went straight to the bed. Decreasing his dizzy for awhile. And went to take the bath. He slept after that. 

* 

Youngjae POV

The room is bit cold made me woke up at 4 am. I felt something wrapped around my waist. I touched slightly, examining the fingers. Those are jaebeom's. I do felt some breath on my neck. While my back is bit warm due to jaebeom's body. 

I decided to turn myself around. His eyes closed tightly. Slightly snore. Thanks to the dim light from the night stand, i can see his face. But his eyes looked swollen. His nose red. Jaebeom hyung sick? 

I put my hand at his forehead and feel the temperature. Normal. As I examine at his temperature, 

"What are you doing?" His irritated voice surround me. 

"Sorry. Did I woke you up? Are you sick? Your nose red." I replied. 

"No. Just go to sleep." He replied me. And put his face at my crook of neck. 

His hug tighter. My hearts skipped a beat. 

"Hyung, why. Are u okay? Are u mad at me? Before, u ignored me. I am sorry." I talked. 

"Emm. Nothing jae~ah. Just sleep. I am sleepy." He replied. His breathing hits my neck. 

I dont know when did I fell asleep.


	2. Curiousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J e a l o u s ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.
> 
> I am still trying. 
> 
> Btw join my GA on my twitter @the_youngjae 
> 
> For solid ahgase 🙂

The flight to Korea is tonight, they still have the time. As youngjae woke up, he was alone on the bed. Did not realize when exactly jaebeom left his room. He turned to the clock and it just 9:45 am.

'why I do woke up this earlier?' he whispered to himself. Deciding either he should sleep or not. He then stood up and headed towards the bathroom. 

Youngjae dressed up as he stomach growled louder. The other members maybe still asleep. He pick up his wallet and phone, and left the room. 

Youngjae pov 

Toronto is the great city. The first thing I greeted, is the sparrows randomly flew to him. As I busy greeted them happily, a hand landed on my right shoulder. 

I flinched and turned around and saw Jaebeom scratched his neck. 

"Can I follow you?" 

"Of course hyung. I thought you were asleep. Lets go" I do started walking. Leaving him behind. 

We walked silently. Without any destination. Yeah, that was originally my plan. Just want to walk around. I'll stop anywhere I want. But jaebeom followed me so I should bring him where. ? Suddenly I feel like I am bringing someone. A boy--friend ? 

"Hyung? When did you left my room?" The silentness is awkward. I had to start the talk. 

"Around 8? I didnt look the time" he answered. Again avoiding my eyes. 

"I must be too tired, i dont even felt the coldness after you left." I laughed. Hoping he will see me

We stop by a cafe. Luckily. Perfect to fit my stomach. There is cream bread. Look delicious and i bought without hesitant. Jaebeom just ordered an americano. 

We sat at the corner while looking the outside. The crowded. The buildings. Are all busy. 

"Hyung, do you have something to talk to me?" I searched his eyes. Wanting him to make the eye contact with me.

To be honest, the silent treatment from jaebeom is the worst for me. It packed and felt like I cant breath. 

Jaebeom looked at me.. swirling his straw. His mouth moved, as if want to say something. But I do heard no voice. Just the machine maker by the baristas. 

"Who is that woman?" He finally asked me.


	3. Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of that woman is familiar. 
> 
> Youngjae kept thinking about her. 
> 
> Jaebeom is hurt from far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. I dont have the concept of this story. But I'll try regain my memory back. 
> 
> Updating early because chapter 2 is too short 😭 like me

YOUNGJAE POV

"What woman?" 

"The one at the corner from the last night concert. You kept going to her side. And even took a selca together" his face irritated

"Supposed thats how we treated fans?" My voice got higher. 

"Nevermind" he continued to eat.

........

The flight is so long. My body is sick. I hurriedly went to the van. Again. Being alone with jaebeom. We havent talk after that conversation. I dont want to start the talk just for the bickering. As I stepped into van, i plugged in my ear pod and closed my eyes. 

Thanking the hyung who drove, i went straight to my door. I miss coco so much.  
.

We were rushed to the company for the meeting. Our manager met us just want to inform us, we need to attend the BBB award. Since we got a special invitation, so we decided to go. Moreover, our schedule has lessen. 

After we decided to perform the songs, we practiced alots. I even dont have the time to talk to jaebeom. Since I am on dieting, i always skip out their hangout after the practice.

I dont know either our members felt the coldness between jaebeom and me, but I really dont want to start the conversation with him, because it always end with the small bickering or cold gaze.  
.  
We got seated on the front in the awards, i chose to seat farther from jaebeom. I dont hate him, but I felt like I want to stay away from him for awhile. 

As the awards are a delivered to the winners, and thanks god. We got our first daesang. 

Many artists are performing. There also a new group consist of 4 girls, what I likes about this group is, they do cover our song. "To star". And the main vocalist is keep looking at me while singing. She basically covering my parts and jaebeom's. Her voice is good. 

I dont know people are noticing us or not. But basically she really sings while looking at me and I enjoyed her voice. I think that i have seen her before, as I tried to recall, there nothing to appear, so I continued enjoyed their performance.

The awards ended. All the fans cheered to their favourite groups. We went to the backstage and took some pictures. In the midst of chaos, somehow I managed to notice that the main vocalist is keep looking at me. 

I dont know when, but my body moved by itself to them. I am thanking them for covering our song. They bowed and thanks us. While the introduction happened, i managed to know her name, Jung Saera. Her name is familiar. 

"Youngjae sunbae-nim, you dont remember me?" She suddenly approached me. 

"I dont. But somehow i have seen your face."

"Really. You dont remember, i am the one that ask the selca in the concert last week?" She dissapointed

Yes, she is the woman. Thats why i think like i've seen her. 

"Oh, how can you manage to go to our concert? Does your fans did not recognize you? You go there alone?"

"Yes, alone. I dont have fan yet, and this is our debut stage" her cheeks redden. 

"Btw, your voice is good. I had to go. Thank you" i bid goodbye to them. 

'jung saera'. The name is very familiar. Her face too. As i kept looking at my phone, i bumped onto someone. 

"Oh sorry" 

"That is the woman right?" Jaebeom asked. Pushing up my chin to look at him

"Yes, i dont recognize her at first but after she introduced,i somehow remember her" pushing aside his hand, i walk towards our resting room. Again leaving jaebeom alone. 

Jaebeom suddenly asked me if he can stay at my house. I kinda confused but I just agreed. Well I kinda miss him too. His face is brighten up as I agreed to him. 

I gave my tshirt to him and he went straight to take the bath. I fed Coco and played with her a little, as jaebeom done taking his shower, i went to take my shower.  
.  
It has been very long time, we slept together. It felt weird seeing someone by my side. I saw jaebeom closed his eyes. Maybe he fell asleep. I closed my eyes and pet coco that slept beside me. 

I turned to Coco and closed my eyes. As i was about to fell into the deep sleep, i felt the breath at my back. A hand around my waist. A leg around my ankle. 

"You dont want to talk with me jae?" Jaebeom suddenly asked, his voice is cracked? 

"About what? That woman? I told you, i dont have nothing with her" i replied. Still against him. 

"She is your ex sibling. Jung haera." 

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes widen. She is Haera's sister? I turned to jaebeom and 

"How can you know? I dont even know, hyung. "

Jaebeom turned on his phone and showed the picture of Haera and Saera at the school. To be exact my hometown school. 

"I found this. It just i am curious" 

"Oh. You can be detective hyung" i laughed and looked at him. His gaze looked desperate. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" I put my hand on his cheek and squished a little. 

"Jae, i .. you are mine right" he stared at me. 

"Hyung, we will not get the blessing. This is korea..either we like eah other. Its hard" i answered, honest. 

I do have mention about this before. We have been in the relationship. But I decided to break it off and remained as the friend. Its hard for guy and guy relationship. 

Both of us hard to accept this. But we somehow follow with the flow. 

"Youngjae. Can we just secretly? It is frustrating. I used to sleep with you. But its hard to sleep nowadays. I cant even fall asleep." Again, his voice cracked. 

Jaebeom is sensitive. After we broke up, he becomes more sensitive. I do admit. Its hard. But we had to. We cant continue in this type of relationship. 

"Hyung, we can sleep together. If you want. If that will make you better. But we need to understand this. Okay?" I caress his cheek. 

Jaebeom then hug me. Hiding his face at my neck. Sniffle a little. I do felt the tears on my neck. But I dont know what to do. 

If and only if, one of us is a girl. I bet. We are the happiest couple in this world. I hug him tighter. Kiss his forehead. 

"Good night jaebeomie."


End file.
